Dawn, Dusk, and Zen
by RisingDawn66
Summary: These are my two demonic wolf ocs along with my Blood Serpent oc.
1. Dawn and Dusk Info

Dawn is a demonic wolf girl. A human with wolf ears and a wolf tail that has tremendous strength and magic abilities, mostly fire and blood attacks. Dawn is 18, 5"4' with a white blood stained shirt, brown mid back length hair, golden eyes, black pants, unzipped red sweater,retractable claws, black winter boots, and chocolate brown wolf ears and wolf tail. Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Gold=normal/happy, Blue=sad, Orange=surprised/scared, Green=sick, Black=retreated into soul/body is limp, Aqua Blue=breathe under water, Blood Red/Body Engulfed In Flames=mad/really can turn into her chocolate brown wolf form. She doesn't like being called a mutt, she's also obsessed with soft things, she doesn't like being shocked with electricity, she hates people who are mean to animals, she loves animals. She's very caring, responsible, protective, calm headed, and motherly making sure Dusk doesn't cause trouble either. She is an alpha being one of slenderman's proxies with the symbol on the back of his neck. She likes to kill people when she gets the chance it makes her happy for some reason. Her back story:not much to it she was the alpha in her pack everyday she would get beat up by the other male alphas and she got sick of it and when she was roaming through the woods alone one night she met slenderman telling her if she wants to be able to kill people whenever she wants to do what she wants and that was to become one of his proxy's she agreed holding her master sword blade she found earlier as slenderman put the proxy symbol on the back of her neck the next day she killed the lead male alpha in her pack running away to live at slenderman's mansion with the others the now she is a creepypasta one of slendy's proxy's.

Dusk is a Demonic Wolf boy. A human with wolf ears and a wolf tail that has tremendous strength and magic abilities, mostly fire and blood type attacks. Dusk is 16, 5"4' with a white blood stained shirt, black shaggy shoulder length hair, golden eyes, black pants, unzipped red sweater,retractable claws, black winter boots, and midnight black wolf ears and wolf tail. Dusk has a crescent moon shaped pendant that's blood red. Dusk loves warmth, he hates being called a mutt, and he is petrified of needles. His eyes change color depending on his mood. Gold=normal/happy, Blue=sad, Orange=surprised/scared, Green=sick, Black=retreated into soul/body is limp, Aqua Blue=breathe under water, Blood Red/Body Engulfed In Flames=mad/really mad. He can turn into his midnight black wolf form. He is a trouble maker as he has a sweet innocent type of nature until you make him mad then... Your screwed. Hes childish as he likes getting his way. He loves animals and hates when people are mean to is a submissive alpha being one of slenderman's proxies with the symbol on the back of his neck. he likes to kill people when he gets the chance it makes him happy for some reason. His back story:not much to it he was the alpha in his pack everyday he would get beat up by the other male alphas and he got sick of it and when he was roaming through the woods alone one night he met slenderman telling him if he wants to be able to kill people whenever he wants to do what he wants and that was to become one of his proxy's he agreed holding his master sword blade he found earlier as slenderman put the proxy symbol on the back of his neck the next day he killed the master male alpha in his pack running away to live at slenderman's mansion with the others the now he is a creepypasta one of slendy's proxy's.


	2. Dawn and Dusk Bio

Dusk is the more mischievous and child like one as he is the Moon god and is younger than the sun as he was always more troublesome

Dusk is a Demonic Wolf boy. A human wit wolf ears and a wolf tail that has tremendous strength and magic abilities, mostly fire and blood type attacks. Dusk is 16, 5"4' with a white blood stained shirt, black shaggy shoulder length hair, golden eyes, black pants, unzipped red sweater,retractable claws, black winter boots, and midnight black wolf ears and wolf tail. Dusk loves warmth, he hates being called a mutt, and he is petrified of needles. His eyes change color depending on his mood. Gold=normal/happy, Blue=sad, Orange=surprised/scared, Green=sick, Black=retreated into soul/body is limp, Aqua Blue=breathe under water, Blood Red/Body Engulfed In Flames=mad/really mad. He can turn into his midnight black wolf form. He is a trouble maker as he has a sweet innocent type of nature until you make him mad then... Your screwed. Hes childish as he likes getting his way. He loves animals and hates when people are mean to them.

Dawn is almost an exact replica of Dusk but only because she is the Sun goddess a more adult like and responsible person being older and Stronger than Dusk to keep him out of trouble.

Dawn is a Demonic Wolf girl. A human with wolf ears and a wolf tail that has tremendous strength and magic abilities, mostly fire and blood attacks. Dawn is 18, 5"4' with a white blood stained shirt, brown mid back length hair, golden eyes, black pants, unzipped red sweater,retractable claws, black winter boots, and chocolate brown wolf ears and wolf tail. Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Gold=normal/happy, Blue=sad, Orange=surprised/scared, Green=sick, Black=retreated into soul/body is limp, Aqua Blue=breathe under water, Blood Red/Body Engulfed In Flames=mad/really can turn into her chocolate brown wolf form. She doesn't like being called a mutt, she's also obsessed with soft things, she doesn't like being shocked with electricity, she hates people who are mean to animals, she loves animals. She's very caring, responsible, protective, calm headed, and motherly making sure Dusk doesn't cause trouble either.


	3. Blood Serpent Zen Info and Bio

You've probably never heard of Blood Serpents. They are a water serpent that is made from blood having three types of bites. The first is a normal bite, the second is a very poisonous bite that cant be healed by anything but a Blood Serpents third bite which is a healing bite that will heal just about anything. And they have a human form as well.

Zen was young and abandoned when Dusk foun him, he took him in and they became very close friends as Zen never really left Dusk after that.

Zen is a Blood Serpent, he is 15, 5"0'. When in human form he has short spikey red hair, blood red eyes, fangs, a red shirt, black sweater (unzipped), black pants, and red sneakers. He cares about Dusk alot and wants to keep him safe, he likes animals and finds it fun to catch and release small birds, he is calm most of the time as he likes to wrap around Dusk's arm or neck alot as he feels secure when he does, he gets bored easily so he likes to roam around and explore as well as getting stuck in the walls of peoples houses trying to find mice as he likes to catch them.

Zen gets worried when dusk is hurt and he doesnt trust alot of people when it comes to being near Dusk since hes always being hurt by the other alphas in his pack so Zen doesnt really like anyone near him other than Dawn.

Zen is a new student at creepypasta high school and he just moved to town as it was his first day a teacher dragged him along to his first class and sat him right next to (CP) a he sighs softly and takes out a piece of paper and started drawing quietly. (Continue as Zalgo, Jeff, Eyeless Jack,Laughing Jack,Ticci Toby, Masky, Hoodie, Rainbow Jack, Jason the Toy Maker, or Slenderman, OC's are allowed. This is Yaoi no females please. Zen is a Blood Serpent, he is 16, 5"0'. When in human form he has short spikey red hair, blood red eyes, fangs, a red shirt, black sweater (unzipped), black pants, and red sneakers. He likes animals and finds it fun to catch and release small birds, he is calm most of the time as he likes to wrap around peoples arm or neck alot as he feels secure when he does, he gets bored easily so he likes to roam around and explore . He likes to draw and multitasks alot. He doesnt hurt the animals he catches because he tends to enjoy catching and releasing them more. Blood serpents are a water serpent that is made from blood having three types of bites. The first is a normal bite, the second is a very poisonous bite that cant be healed by anything but a Blood Serpents third bite which is a healing bite that will heal just about anything.)


End file.
